


I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, I don't know what this is I'm so sorry this exists now, M/M, Popsicles, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>popsicle kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS HOLY SHIT JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

His friends all said it was true. Well the two he trusted the most anyway. They said that if you called the number everyone had but no one saved on the night of your eighteenth birthday some mysteriously hot guy or girl would pick you up and you would get laid. 

Harry thought it was sketchy, so incredibly sketchy but somehow his friends ended up in his room the morning of his eighteenth and had the number written on a napkin with his name on it. 

Harry left it in his room during the day, letting it stare at his blank ceiling as he let its existence slip his mind, flooding it with laughs and family, gifts and games that would stay in his mind forever. 

It wasn't until the family and even his friends left that he ventured upstairs and into his bedroom, the quiet wrapping him in its arms and the quick movements of his door causing a strong enough breeze to push the napkin over the edge.

Harry watched it float to the floor, feeling his jeans for his phone, his fingers gliding along the exposed metal as he licked his lips contemplating if he would even dare to pick up the napkin and throw it away.

He could almost hear his friends telling him to stop being a wimp and get laid. It's not like he was a virgin. He was with one guy for almost a year until they broke up, they were each other's first everything's and they threw it away.

He didn't know if it was the heat of the moment, his tiredness or the fact that he was still a little bitter over his breakup but one of those little reasons pushed him over the edge and gave him the courage to pick the paper off the floor and take his phone out of his pocket.

He brought himself over to his bed, legs shaking a bit from nerves. His fingers typing the number into his phone and watching the little bar blink, waiting for him to type his message. 

“Hello?”

He didn't wait long for a response. It was as if the person was waiting for him to text. The uneasy feeling stayed still in Harry's stomach as he watched the texting bubble appear and disappear a message now in its place.

“Hello! My name is Louis. What's yours?”

He played with his bottom lip and sighed feeling like he was shaking a bit too hard or like this was a school boy crush he had on the playground.

“Harry. Do I have the right number?”

He checked the number what felt like a million times as the text bubble appear again calming his nerves ever so slightly.

“Is it the night of your birthday and are you looking for sex?”

Harry twitched slightly, itching for some sort of contact with anyone at the moment. 

“Yes. Yes I am.”

It sounded confident and he almost felt ready for whatever was ahead for him tonight.

“Then you have the right number baby, where should I pick you up?”

Harry felt sweat building up under his hair and his palms were clammy as he typed back his address saying it was a friends house.

“Oh and how will I know it's you?”

“I'll be in an ice cream truck.”

Harry dropped his phone on his bed and stared at the wall in confusion. An ice cream truck? A damn ice cream truck.

He called Seth and put it on speaker as he headed towards his bathroom. He picked up as Harry stopped in front of the mirror examining his face and pushing his hair back as he turned on the cold water.

“Hey birthday boy, what's up?”

Harry cupped his hands under the sink water watching it simply flow and splash on the bottom of the sink like clockwork to him, easing his tension.

“I texted the number.”

“And?”

Harry let the water run over his whole arm, rubbing some on his forehead and behind his neck to cool himself off.

“He's coming.”

Seth started celebrating in the background. He sounded like he was running around his basement, pushing over his little sister's toys accidentally as he celebrated.

“Seth. He's coming in an ice cream truck, what the fuck is that?”

Seth was silent for a moment before a small laugh left his lips.

“Soon you'll be saying you're cumming in an ice cream truck too.”

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked staring at himself hard in the mirror. Rubbing his fingers through his hair and placing messy pieces into place.

“Good one. Ten out of ten, hilarious but you're clearly missing my concern here. A stranger is coming to have sex with me and his vehicle of choice is an ice cream truck.”

“I don't want to sound disinterest because I'm interested trust me you're about to get laid and I'm here playing xbox in my basement so my advice is just go with the flow.”

Harry looked out the tiny bathroom window for any sign of an ice cream truck of any kind. Seth was silent on the other end both just sitting there listening.

He heard it. The rhythm of the familiar song breaking the silence like a drum roll.

“My rides here I guess.”

Seth laughed in the background as Harry sprayed himself with a light cologne. Wanting to at least smell like home on this situation.

“Have fun Harry.”

He hung up after that and Harry gently and quietly descended down the stairs and snuck out the front door, locking it behind him as he moved towards the curb, the lights now in view, the truck approaching him, almost scaring him.

The song that brought back childhood memories sang out lowly into the dark night as Harry shivered in the cold, pulling his sweater sleeves down so he they came down past the middle of his fingers.

The truck stopped in front of him and the song stopped with it. Harry just stared at it, the usual tweety bird character and ice cream cone pictures staring back at him as he heard footsteps, rocking the truck back and forth a little. The only movement in the dead of the night.

The little window flew open and a light was switched on to cast a beam of brilliant white over a figure Harry gasped at. He was just, he was beautiful.

“What can I get you sweet cheeks?”

“Shit.”

Harry just said the first thing that came to mind while looking at the absolute masterpiece in front of him. Who was now smirking at him twirling his fringe around his finger and letting his hand fall down his neck around the white apron that seemed to be the only thing he was wearing.

“Well pretty boy I don't really serve that. I'm more of a kinky sex man myself. Am I at the wrong house?”

Harry put his hands up the sweater falling down to show his hands again a nervous smile on his face.

“No! No, I just didn't expect you to be so handsome.”

Harry blushed like mad and the man chuckled letting his hand go under his apron to his nipple, running his fingers over one of them as he stared down at Harry.

“Trust me, I didn't expect you to be so pretty either. Now what's a beautiful boy like you doing with a phone number like mine? I'm sure you have guys lining up at your door every night for a chance like this. You're the fantasy baby cakes not me.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck blushing like mad and trying to scramble up any type of sentence as the man continued.

“Oh you're even cuter when you blush and wow you're not even hard and you're packing. I think this is my lucky day.”

He unlocked the door and smiled as he shut off the light and moved back to the front seat, Harry moving to the passenger's seat and grippy the handle, looking back at his house like it was the last time he was going to see it.

He opened the door and climbed in the seat had a circle cut in it and a dildo stuck inside. He looked at the man with confusion and flushed red cheeks.

“You don't have to sit on it if you don't want to, some people like a bit of a pre game during the ride.”

Harry maneuvered around it so he didn't have to sit on it, basically letting it prop up in between his spread legs. The man buckled his seatbelt and Harry buckled his as the engine came to life.

“So.”

He drove away from the curb, bringing them to some sort of alley or abandoned parking lot where they wouldn't get caught and no one could hear them.

“I'm Louis. Tonight your wish is my command.”

Harry swallowed loudly and the boy smiled enjoying the way Harry blushed for him.

“My name is Harry.”

Louis smiled and Harry finally looked at him, he was naked besides the apron and he had his own dildo stuck far up his hole that he sat perfectly on waiting for the perfect bumps in the road.

“Pretty name for such a beautiful boy. What are you into.”

Harry could feel himself twitch in his pants as thoughts ran through his mind but couldn't find his tongue.

“I'm not sure. I've never really experimented that far.”

Louis hummed and they went over a bump his hum turning quickly into a moan that sent Harry's hand to his twitching cock.

Louis seemed to notice as he bounced up and down lightly on the dildo, watching the red light but letting his eyes flick to Harry.

“We will figure something out I'm sure of it, let that thing free Harry.”

Harry let out a shaky breath and unbuttoned his pants. A small relief surging through his body making him only want more. He ran his hand over his underwear as Louis started driving again turning into an alleyway as Harry pulled his cock out of his underwear and let it flop against his chest.

“Holy shit. You're fucking hot.”

Louis put the truck in park and unbuckled his seat belt. Eyeing Harry's cock with a large smile. Harry looked at the peak in the apron and a sudden urge of confidence came over him.

“Ditch the apron, I need to see you.”

Louis smirked and wiggled his fingers behind his neck, letting them fiddle with the apron, Harry watched it drop with a smile Louis’ own cock catching the white fabric, louis removing it and tossing it into the back of the truck.

“Out and into the back or you can climb through, your choice.”

Harry eyed the back of the truck, not really an icecream truck and closed off in the places the icecream man would normally walk through making it so you did indeed have to climb.

“You first?”

He said it more as a question then a demand and he wanted to slap himself as the smirk drew itself on Louis’ pixie like face.

“You would like that wouldn't you, watching me shimmy nude through the tiny hole?”

If Harry was panting he couldn't feel it or anything he felt almost numb for a second, maybe he was having a heart attack. If this boy was one thing besides beautiful it was charming. Charm poured off of him in the form of sweat.

“Yes. I would, now give me a good show.”

If Louis was smirking before it wasn't even a small smirk compared to the one that covered his face now as he stood facing the hole Harry watching him from the side admiring the curve of his ass and the way his spine moved as he did.

He started pulling himself through the hole, only getting half way before Harry's hands gripped his waist, leaving him dangling there with a smirk on his face only the back of the truck could see.

Harry's hands circled over the plump ass, mouth almost watering as his fingers played with the soft skin, squeezing lightly as he dropped to his knees almost like clockwork.

“When I said you first, I meant it in more than one way.”

He heard Louis mumble some curses through the thin walls Harry kissed his right cheek. Letting it linger for a moment too long.

“I've never had anyone eat me out while I dangled in this hole.”

Harry hummed looking at the man made wall, placed perfectly so it cut off the walkway to the back of the truck, like a limo had with a small enough hole for Louis to squeeze into but not be uncomfortable dangling in.

“There's a first time for everything.”

He spread the cheeks apart and admired the hole, stretched from the dildo and puckering to wrap around something.

“You're so beautiful.”

Harry could hear Louis huffing along as his hole puckered asking for what his mouth couldn't.

Harry took it slow bringing his face inbetween the cheeks and letting his tongue slowly swipe up and down, circling the hole and getting it wet enough for Louis to be whimpering into the emptiness of the truck.

“Harry fuck. Do. Do something, anything.”

Harry took two fingers and circled the hole yet again listening to the sweet moans coming from Louis’ mouth begging him to continue. 

His first finger touched the entrance of the whole and Louis jolted forward. Harry watching it pucker beneath his finger for a second before pushing it in, watching Louis swallow him with ease until he was knuckle deep In a beautiful stranger.

His second finger followed shortly behind placing itself next to the other and moving in and out with ease. Louis’ eyes watered because damn he hadn't been touched on forever, he was always touching.

“HarryHarryHarry.”

It was quick and restless and Harry was pumping in and out at a quicker pace now, Louis’ hips hitting the metal in front of him, the fold coming in contact with his hard cock and making him cry out in agony.

“I'm going-”

Before he even finished Harry pulled his hand out and patted Louis’ ass lightly before standing up as much as he could.

“Why did you stop?”

Harry watched Louis shimmy the rest of the way through the whole and land on his hands and knees on the other side, harry tucking his cock back in his pants before pulling himself through the hole and beside Louis on the floor. Both of them stood up together and Harry shrugged.

“I don't want to get too caught up. I kind of want this to last a bit.”

Louis smiled and grabbed the bottom of Harrys sweater, pulling him closer and playing with Harrys hips lightly.

“Well, do you think I'm going to sit here, naked and with my hard cock pointed right at you and just watch you stare back at me fully clothed?”

Harry blushed and let Louis take off his shirt, very few tattoos littering his skin, small and not very important at the moment.

“Tattoo? Hot.”

Harry blushed harshly and Louis unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles, helping Harry step out of them leaving him in just his underwear, cock making the fabric stick up like a tent.

Louis hands found the top of the waistband and slowly inched the underwear down. Harry watched as he lowered them so his bulge was still covered, Louis moving his hands to the back and pushing his underwear down past his ass, playing with his ass cheeks.

“Plump, but not too plump.”

Louis let his index finger go between the two cheeks and poke at Harry's own hole, blindly admiring it.

“Tight, I like tight.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as Louis let his underwear drag over his cock, letting it spring free by itself, bigger than Louis but not by much.

Louis let his hand wrap around it as he talked to Harry, acting as if he wasn't jacking him off, as if they were having a normal conversation in the middle of a supermarket.

“How was your birthday?”

Harry looked down and watched Louis’ hand skillfully flick and pump as if there was a secret rhythm only he knew about.

“Good.”

Louis kissed his chest and batted his eyes up at Harry who was leaning against a cold freezer, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red from the cold.

“What did you wish for?”

Louis got down on his knees, hand on Harry's thigh as he looked up at him expecting an answer. Harry let his head flop back his neck exposed completely as he moaned at just the look of Louis on his knees in front of him.

“This.”

That seemed to be good enough for Louis as he put Harry's cock inside his mouth, happy to finally be sucking on the beautiful boy. Harry’s hands played with Louis’ hair and pushed him a little further.

“Oh yes, yes, yes I was wishing for this.”

Louis hummed around Harry, Harry's hands gripping the cold metal behind him as his knees shook with pleasure.

Louis noticed and tapped the top of the cold counter, pulling off of Harry with a blissful expression.

“Up.”

Harry did as he was told and shimmed onto the cold metal of the freezer, his thighs tingling with the mixture of pressure, pleasure and cold.

“My ass is going to be red.”

Louis kissed Harry's shoulder as he moved down to between Harry's thighs, nipping at the raw skin.

“That's how I like it, red and raw.”

Harry felt like he was on a different planet as he watched Louis suck the inside of his thigh like he was the only thing Louis’ lips have ever touched.

He watched and shook every time Louis would let his tongue glide over the newly formed bumps, red and purple mixing with his pale skin and the pink of the flesh pressed against the freezer.

“Stand and spin.”

Louis moved away and to the opposite end of the truck fumbling through freezers as Harry slid off the freezer his skin burning in the fresh air and hot from ripping from the cold.

He faced away from Louis and spread his legs apart letting air rush between them and his arms rested on the cold of the freezer, standing tall and pretty waiting for Louis’ return.

He felt Louis walk up behind him and stand between his legs.

“Grape or cherry?”

“Cherry.”

He heard Louis unwrap something and then before his eyes was a cherry Popsicle.

“A Popsicle?”

Louis laughed lightly behind him, placing the stick in Harry's hand and patting his head.

“You didn't think this was just an empty truck did you? Now put it in your mouth and suck.”

Harry put it in his mouth as he felt Louis fingers glide down his cheeks, every fiber burning from the cold.

He jolted forward as Louis’ hand flew down and smacked the already red and raw skin. Harry moaned around the Popsicle, feeling like he was going to break it off as some spilled out of the side of his mouth.

Louis smacked the other cheek, wiggling not in a harsh grip as Harry thrusted forward pressing his body against the cold surface winching slightly.

“Keep that Popsicle in your mouth okay baby, you won't be able to sit for a week and every time you try you'll think of me and about the time you phoned for sex and gagged on a cherry Popsicle.”

Harry stuck the Popsicle further down his throat a drop of red hitting the cool white underneath him, dropping from his chin.

“Just a few more snacks okay.”

Louis took a second before smacking hard down on Harry's right cheek, watching it bounce and clench as he smacked the left. The process going on until Harry gagged on the Popsicle, pulling it quickly out of his mouth.

Louis pressed his chest to Harry's back and tipped his chin down. Looking at the mess of heavy breathing and red liquid around his mouth.

“Beautiful.”

Louis licked the side of Harry's mouth before sliding his tongue inside of Harry's open mouth. Harry wasn't sure if he was turned on or if it was weird but as Louis rubbed his nipples and had him arch his body more he didn't care.

“You taste as good as you look.”

Harry wiped his mouth Popsicle still in one hand as Louis unwrapped the grape one Harry eyeing it suspiciously.

“What's that one for?”

Louis smiled and pushed Harry down lightly so he was back to his original position. His finger circulating Harry's hole, wet from being in Louis mouth and pushing into him.

“Fuck Louis!”

“Suck.”

Harry stuck the pop back in his mouth and looked up at the ceiling. Louis’ two fingers stretching him out and pumping at a slow rhythm.

“So tight, so precious. I bet you taste like heaven.”

Harry moaned around the pop, half gone and some dripping over his fingers. Louis pulling his own fingers out and using them to keep Harry's cheeks apart.

The hand holding the Popsicle, grape and firm now moving towards Harry's hole.

“This may be cold, is that okay?”

Harry was sweating with anticipation, a ball of nerves and hormones making the most deadly combination his cock pressed between his warm skin and the cold fridge.

“Please.”

Louis took that as an okay and pushed the Popsicle against Harry's hole. Harry jumped his first reaction to move away and tense up.

“If you don't like it I'll stop.”

Harry removed the pop and turned his head to look at Louis, grape between his ass cheeks and the cold alms of settling with him.

“Continue, please. I need this.”

Harry opened another pop and stuck it in his mouth, winking at Louis and turning back to face the wall, Louis getting excited over Harry's eagerness.

Louis pressed it up against Harry again Harry relaxing his body to allow easier access.

“Gold your cheeks open for me love, but don't take that pop out of your mouth.”

Harry angled his head up to keep the pop inside his mouth just like Louis wanted and let his hands open his raw cheeks for Louis to have full entry to.

“Good boy, what a beautiful boy.”

Louis huffed and smiled at the way Harry's hair fell down his back as he arched, pop sticking up starlight in the air, butt out for his eyes only. 

Louis pushed the pop in further, past the ring of muscles and into Harry. Harry surprisingly swallowing the pop incredibly fast. Muscles sucking on it like a mouth would.

“You're doing amazing Harry it's almost all in.”

Harry moaned shaking a little the warmth and the cold swirling around him driving him insane with pleasure.

Louis got the whole thing in and smile admiring the hole with a stick and a tiny stomp of purple sticking out.

Louis got down on his knees almost hypnotized and licked at the surrounding grape ice. Harry moaning and tipping his head forward to swallow.

“Spit that out Harry I want to hear you moan for me.”

Harry dropped the pop on the counter and spread his cheeks even further, concentration on Louis’ tongue.

“I can't wait for it to start dripping down you're beautiful thighs.”

He licked again the pop still firm inside of him, his hole puckering around it wanting more.

“Such an eager hole, I want to stick my tongue inside too, feel your warmth melting the ice.”

Harry arched his head back again and moaned out loud, Louis loving the sound.

“Oh Louis. Keep talking like that talk about tongue fucking my tight hole, I want to stay here until you lick up every drop.”

Louis twisted the pop moving it out and in a little checking to see how much it melted.

A trail of purple liquid started running down Harry's leg. Louis happily licking up the remains and sucking on the side of the pop it came from before he pushed it back into it original position. 

“It's melting already, hot and bothered suits you well.”

Harry laughed and Louis decided to pump Harry's cock while they waited a little. His fingers going over the slit and circling it pressing it hard against the cold freezer.

“Louis, oh man. I'm so full and wet. I'm wet for you.”

Louis tugged on Harry's cock once more and then got back on his knees, pushing the pop in and out at an almost viscous pace. Purple squirting over Harry's skin making a mess of the floor and Louis chest.

“This feels, this feels… Incredible.”

Harry could hear the minor sloshing sounds coming from between his legs and Louis moved to start sucking and licking up the lines, taking the pop out to clean out Harry's hole. 

Louis tongue moved in Harrys muscles sucking on it, Louis pushing in as far as he could moving his head back and forth and up and down until he was as far as he could inside of Harry, the pop now on the floor and his hands replacing Harry's on his cheeks.

Harry's left hand pushed Louis’ head in further standing on his toes to control himself as he moaned.

“Oh. Oh. OH.”

Louis played with his balls as he moved his head in and out letting his tongue come out and flick wildly over Harry's hole, now clean and moved down to his other leg, licking up and the liquid.

Harry watched him do it all and Harry watched him sit on his knees and jack himself off striking his hard cock for a few minutes Harry given the chance to catch his breath.

“Finally the main event.”

Harry was shaking and Louis was spinning as he stood and Harry grasped onto anything he could find as Louis stood between his legs. Louis rubbing the Popsicle up against his cock to slick it up.

“I'm going to pound your imprint into the fridge.”

Louis angled his cock up and pressed it to the ring of muscles, pushing past in one slick motion. Going as far as he could inside of Harry stopping as Harry's back met his chest.

Harry could feel his rapid heartbeat and his heavy breaths on his neck. It felt like a lifetime until he started moving.

He pumped his hips back and forth like it was the last time he was going to do this. Harry bounced against the fridge, his own cox know hanging between his legs was thumbing up against the fridge.

“Do you like this? Glad you called me?”

Harry hummed and rubbed his nipple flicking and twisting it roughly, making himself tear up and he pinched it roughly.

“So happy, I want to feel like this forever. I want you to stick your cock in me everyday.”

Louis hummed and started fucking harder and slower. Almost getting ready to pull out.

“Fill me up.”

Louis was getting shaky and was close too close for arguing.

“You sure?”

Harry moaned out his cock twitched spurting white up against the fridge and onto the floor. His moans turning into screams of pleasure as Louis rocked back and forth in excitement watching the mess Harry was making a nod becoming.

“Fill me up I want you inside me, I want you to eat me out after, clean up your mess.”

Louis grunted and thrusted letting himself do as Harry wished and watch his cock twitch and pump his load into Harry.

“Oh fuck! Fuck. That was the most head spinning orgasm I have ever had.”

Harry sighed and laid against the fridge, ass up in the air and head down on the lid of the fridge letting the cold soak over him.

“Eat me out.”

Louis early got on his knees and licked up the first drop of his own cum happily lapping at Harry's clenching hole.

“Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
